Happy Emo Birthday Sasuke!
by Determined
Summary: Title says all. WARNING: Story includes emoparodiness, emoGaara, and Mr.Man Boob.


Warning to emo people. This is a parody, as in it's poking fun at Emo-ness. Also, it makes fun of Hedley, Simple Plan, and Green Day. Please don't hurt me, I like these bands too! 

Warning to normal people: This fanfic contains the word "emo" being used multiple times.

I did this in like 5 minutes. So forgive me if it's bad.

* * *

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:00 am

Got up. Angsted about how horrible my life is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:02 am

Brushed my teeth, thinking about how depressing my life is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:05 am

Ate my breakfast, (Emo-o's: Filled with anti-anti-depressants), with my Emo bowl and Emo spoon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:10 am

Looked at my emo calendar wearily, already knowing what day it was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:12 am

Started arranging furniture in an igloo formation. An emo igloo formation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:14 am

Sat myself in my emo igloo with my goth/emo teddy bear hibrid, Mr. Man boob, and my mp3 player.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:15 am

Listened to Green Day, Simple Plan, Hedley, and other whiney punk bands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:30 am

Heard a knock on the door. Which is near impossible, considering my emo music was on full blast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:31 am

Peeked through the door-hole. Saw teamates with a ca-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 seconds later

Back in the emo igloo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:32 am

Got bored. Thought of a name for my hideout. The EMOGLOO.

Awesome, ne?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

9:02 am

The knocks have ceased. Managed to get some sleep. Dreamt of emo people skipping.

Worst nightmare I've ever had.

Must have been those expired Emo-o's. Should've bought some more at E-bay, short for Emo-bay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:30 am

Crept out of Emogloo to make an Emo sandwich.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:35 am

Got hungry again. No wonder, since Emo sandwiches are so depressing you can't even eat them. Looked both ways before sneaking out of my apartment. Ran as fast as I emo-ly could to Dark Dream, an emo cafe where I could eat and hide from **them**.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:37 am

Started an emo conversation with my emo associate, Gaara.

Me: Sup?

Gaara:Spiraling down a dark stairway of despair...other than that, I'm good.

Me: Hn.

Gaara: I hate fun people.

Me: Word.

(Boys look out window and see a smiling person staring at them)

Gaara: What're you looking at, you funist?

(Smiling person backs away)

Me: You better run, you non-emo!

Silence.

Gaara:Spiraling down a dark stairway of despair...

Me: Word.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:30 pm

Left cafe for home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:36 pm

Heard a rustling sound behind me. Was just a stray cat probably.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:45 pm

Morbidly jumped into my Emogloo, and thanked the emo stars that I didn't cross any fangirls on my way home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:48 pm

Heard the same rustling. Looked behind me and saw-

Snap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1:23 pm

After being tied and gagged by my former sensei and my team mates, they threw me back into my Emogloo. Joy.

Sakura: Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun!

Me: That's Emosuke-kun to you! I changed my name, remember?

Kakashi: That's why we came here. We're tired of you're whiney emoness!

Naruto: Yeah!

Sakura: So we decided that a little birthday cake will un-emo you!

Me: NEVER! MY EMONESS WILL STAND THE TEST OF TIME!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1:25 pm

Came back to my senses, Can't believe I was into that gothicy stuff. Ate cake with my friends.

Kakashi: I'm glad you've come around.

Sakura: Ditto.

Me: Hey, where's Naruto?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a Dark Dream...

Naruto: Spiraling down a dark stairway of despair...

Gaara: Word.

* * *

Read and review? 


End file.
